Third Time's a Charm
by sand ninja
Summary: Modern!AU He meets her at the grocery store. He sees her again at the bookstore. He bumps into her once more in the subway train. He likes her, problem is, she's engage.


**Disclaimer: Do not own Frozen or How to Train Your Dragon.**

Chapter 1: First Impressions

Soft music played through in the background as the sound of loud machine against wood drowned it, and then it stopped.

Hiccup placed the smooth white plank on the table after sanding it and took the measuring tape that was seating nearby. He pulled the end as he adjusted it on the plank. Grabbing a pencil next to him, he made two cross marks below the 2 and 4.

He then walked over to the table saw and proceeded to adjust the blade's height. After that, he set the heavy fence a quarter an inch from the blade. He brought the plank over and placed it next to the fence, just below the blade.

He put on his goggles before starting the machine. Holding the wood and making sure he positioned it right, he slowly drove it upwards over the blade; eyes focused.

A couple of hours passed and he was done dividing many planks into smaller ones and hammering some of them together. The amount should be enough for his next project.

_This would do nicely._

But now Hiccup was starving, having skipped lunch and ate only a bowl of oatmeal for breakfast. He reckoned it was already past four seeing that it was getting dark outside.

He quickly left the hammer on the bench after untying his green apron and jogged out of his workshop, locking the door behind him. He went into his house to change, dumping his dirty shirt on the floor and snatched another one that was sitting on the sofa.

"Gotta stock up the fridge," he muttered.

He opened the fridge door and scanned the contents inside. He then listed out the things needed using the memo pad in his phone. After that, he grabbed his keys on the counter and made sure his house was securely locked and safe. He proceeded to his green Nissan and started the engine. The closest grocery store was four miles away.

=w=

Hiccup tiredly scanned through the shelves in search for the next item on his list: blueberry jam. If he hadn't put off this little chore of his a week ago, he would be at his workshop finishing up his project by now.

"Let's see…" he mumbled. "Apple, banana, strawberry, prunes—yuck no, mango, no, no, not it," Hiccup squinted from row to row slowly. Then he caught sight of it; the jam was sitting at the far end on his right.

"There you are."

He turned and moved quickly towards it, never letting his sight off the only-a-few-jars-left jam. Suddenly, his line of view was blocked. Hiccup was walking so fast it was too late to stop himself on time.

_BAM!_

Two baskets fell to the floor, the contents spilling out. Hiccup hit his forehead but the rest of his body landed on something soft. He grunted as he lifted his head up. It felt real comfortable he didn't want to get up too soon and it smelled… sweet; until he felt a pair of small hands on his chest.

"What—"

It pushed him away which caused him to land on his sides, hard. "Ow!" The back of his head was knocked against the floor.

"Oh god! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you that hard…"

"What? No, no! This doesn't hurt one… bit," Hiccup was rubbing his head and slowly getting up. And then he realized that _he _was the one who crashed into _her_. He quickly straightened up and apologized.

"I am _so _sorry! I—I wasn't looking—"

"It's alright,"

"If I had watched where I was going—"

"Please, it's fine,"

"This wouldn't have happened if I just—"

Hiccup then felt hands on his lips, silencing him. He blinked wide eyes. The lady wore a slightly alarmed expression on her face.

"It's… okay, really,"

She slowly lowered her hand.

He stared at her, not because of the sudden contact but that her hand was cold. They stood staring at each other.

The lady was the first to break the stare in favor of their contents on the floor. She bends down on both knees and started picking them up and putting it into her basket.

Hiccup's sudden frozen spell broke and he too bends down on one knee, picking his own stuff into his basket. He was still apologizing.

"I am terribly sorry. Are you hurt? Is any of your stuff broken? I'll gladly pay for it. I'll get you a new one too."

She was already done when she answered. "I'm not hurt and everything's good, thanks." She smiled at him and stood, somewhat elegantly.

The carton of milk was the last in the basket as Hiccup stood as well, clumsily on his part. "Really? A-Are you sure?"

The lady chuckled. "Yes, I am," she paused. "I should apologize for pushing you just now. Is your head okay?"

Hiccup laughed unpleasantly. "Yup! I am pretty much not hurt, can't get hurt easily. I'm hard headed. I'm a guy after all," he stopped. "I-I mean I'm not saying you're not strong, it-it was a strong push but not strong enough—I mean, not to say you're _weak_ it was—I just, um… I'm good, yeah," he shifted the basket to his other hand while the other scratched his head nervously.

She giggled a little. "Well, then, excuse me." She took the blueberry jam from the rack and walked away.

Hiccup stared after her and facepalmed. He glared at the blueberry jams before snatching one and dumping it into his basket.

He looked into his memo pad: _Eggs. _

He walked down a few aisles and turned… almost bumping into the same person from before.

"Oh! Um… hey," he raised a hand.

She just smiled and walked passed him, a small carton of eggs in her hand.

Later Hiccup was walking to the fruits section. Someone was hovering over the pears and he slowed down; recognizing the clothes from the back. When the person turned around he inwardly groaned.

She saw him and he gave her a lopsided grin but she turned away, heading towards another section. Until a strawberry blonde haired girl ran up to her.

"Elsa! Do you think these carrots are enough?"

"Oh, Anna, I think it's more than enough." She laughed and they walked off.

Hiccup grabbed a random fruit as he watched the girls from afar. _Elsa?_

Few minutes later when he finished getting all the necessary goods in his basket, he proceeded to the counters. He went to the nearest shortest line and queued up. And then he said it out loud.

"Not again."

The lady in front of him turned, having recognized his voice. She blinked surprisingly up at him. He bit his lower lip as he looked down on her; noticing that he was at least three inches taller than her.

"Are you… following me?"

"W-What? No, this just happens to be the shortest line nearby," he flustered.

Her face reddened a little and turned back around. Hiccup noticed the girl earlier wasn't there.

When it was her turn, the middle-aged cashier smiled warmly. "Would it be paper or plastic?"

"Its fine, I brought my own."

"Smart move," Hiccup said to her. She gave him a small smile.

At that moment, the girl from before came by, almost out of breath. "Yeah, I forgot to bring along the bag. Went back to the car, sorry!"

Once paid and packed up it was Hiccup's turn; he unloaded his goods onto the counter.

"Paper or plastic, sir?"

Hiccup was watching the girls talking merrily while walking away. "Paper, please."

_Probably won't see her again. Well, that'd be great considering I made a complete fool of myself._

At least, that's what Hiccup thought. He wouldn't have known that she was doing the same thing to him—watching that is—when he wasn't looking.

=w=

Almost a week went by and Hiccup needed to make a trip to the local bookstore. He parked his car nearby the store and got out. He was grumpy as his day started off bad. His alarm clock died. He slipped in the bathroom. The cherry wood he ordered had not arrived. The neighbor's dog decided to take a poop on his driveway _again_. And he almost ran over a cat.

He shoved his hands in his pockets as he stepped into the musty sweet smelling bookstore. He reads if he wasn't in his workshop hammering down wood upon wood but today he just hates _everything_.

All he wanted to do was get the book, drive home and spend the rest of his day watching TV.

Hiccup walked towards a section and found the book he needed. It wasn't hard to find it. He read the title out loud, "A carpenter's professional reference. Right, I'm taking you home and then I'm gonna forget about you for a day."

He stopped on his tracks when he saw a few interesting books on sale. He decided to give it a chance and take a look at one. His used his left hand to grab a novel.

And at the same time, someone else was holding onto it.

He blinked and turned to look at them.

"Oh it's… it's you."

It was the same girl from the grocery store. And this time he got a good look at her. She was wearing a blue wide neck tee shirt and tight skinny jeans. Apparently, she was a slender girl and very beautiful. He took note that there were light freckles on her pale skin and rosy cheeks. Her hair was one of a kind, long platinum blonde. It was braided left side with wisps of her bangs slicked back on top of her head.

And then there were her eyes. It was the bluest he'd ever seen; sparkling right back at him. It _almost _made him forget about his bad day; he could stare into it forever.

"You have the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen."

Wait, did he just—

"Um… thank you?"

She quickly let go of the novel they were holding and grabbed another one, walking away as fast as she could.

_Oh, shit I just creeped her out. _"Uh—wait! Look I didn't mean—!"

But she was already far on the other side… and she wasn't alone.

"Anna, look what I found!"

"Is this…? It can't be!" And they both burst into fits of giggles.

Hiccup blew out a sigh as he walked up to the counter quickly; book, money and card membership in hand. He couldn't wait to get out.

After he purchased the book he stepped out and head towards his car, eager to reach home. As he reached his car he noticed a bright pink ticket sticking out of his windshield. A parking ticket for _illegal _parking.

Hiccup grumbled as he snatched it, almost tearing the small thin paper. "Great, just, ugh just great! Could my day get any worse?"

Just then, two big white blobs plopped on the roof of his car.

=w=

Few days passed and Hiccup was walking down the pavement. He hadn't left his house ever since the incident. He watched horror movies, adventure movies and mystery movies with a big tub of peanut butter ice cream just to make himself feel better and forget about it.

It worked overnight. And he was feeling better now. Except that he had to take a bus to town and now he had to use the subway to go to the city. His car died in the middle of the road the day he left the bookstore and now it was in service.

It didn't matter. Today, Hiccup decided to have lunch at his favourite café. After all it was a weekend and he thought he needed a break from all the wood working. He walked down the steps into the subway station, smiling for no reason all the way.

_I don't know why but I feel good today._

He punched in his card and made his way to wait with the other passengers for the train.

_What should I eat today? Spaghetti or chips? What about rice, I've never had them for quite awhile now. Or maybe just some potatoes and soup? _

The train arrived and he waited until everyone stepped out. Once done, he pushed his way inside. Since it was the weekend the train was really crowded. The door slid to a close behind him.

_I guess I could stop by the bakery later. And then I'll take a stroll in the park. Yeah, I'm gonna do all that._

It wasn't the best of plan or fun for that matter but Hiccup was content with just that. The last time he actually took a real break was about a month ago. Off days was sometimes a luxury to him. Yet he wouldn't mind working all day, he loved his job.

"Oof!"

A body was pressed up against him. He looked down at it… at _her_. Same hair braiding style, same platinum blonde and obviously the same big blue eyes; that was apparently staring back up at him.

The train jerked again and she was about to fall over when Hiccup, as quick as lightning brought his hand around her tiny waist and held her onto him.

"Whoa there,"

Thinking fast, he turned them around and let her lean on the doors instead while he tried to find balance as he rested his left hand next to her head.

She clutched her handbag close to her while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thank you…"

Hiccup thought she looked adorable. "Uh… yeah, it's nothing."

Then the awkward silence settled in. He was looking anywhere but at her and she apparently was just staring at the ground.

_Okay just how small is the world? Are the gods testing me? This is the third time I'm meeting her! And its getting awkward…_

Hiccup blew out a sigh as his eyes dart back and forth. _Alright, be cool and don't screw up. _He turned his head to face her and tried to build a conversation. "So… I've been seeing you around." _Oh great, that sounded like what a stalker would say._

The girl looked up at him, surprised that he was talking to her.

"I mean, at the grocery store and then a few days ago…" he trailed off. To be reminded of the incident made him cringe. He looked away. "Small world, huh,"

She chuckled. "Haha, yeah. It is,"

They both went silent again.

"Where's your friend?" Hiccup blurted out.

"I'm sorry?"

"Um, I meant the other girl I saw you with a few days ago and… at the… grocery store." _I am _so _stupid._

"Oh, she's my sister. She has things to do today,"

"Right, you guys do look alike."

"Thanks."

Silence, yet again.

"I'm Hiccup."

"Elsa."

"Yeah, I know."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

He laughed nervously. "Your sister kinda shouted your name at one point."

"Right, of course." She smiled.

Before he could let silence take over _again_ he continued, "So… you uh, you... where you headed?"

"Nowhere really. I'm on my day off." Elsa smoothed down her skirt. Hiccup just then noticed she was wearing a pretty looking button up purple shirt. She was a really attractive woman.

"Really? Me too!" he coughed. "I mean, I'm on my day off too."

Elsa chuckled. He liked her voice and then he thought if asking her out for lunch would sound creepy coming from a total stranger. _But we introduced ourselves so I guess we're not totally strangers?_

Screw it; he had nothing to lose if she declined him anyway.

"So, Elsa," he begin.

"Yes?"

"I'm um, on my way to lunch—to _have _lunch. Do you uh, do you want to come with? Its just me, ah its just—it gets lonely sometimes—not that I _don't _have any friends, I just…Elsa, would you care to have lunch with me?"

Waiting for her to answer made him feel like it took forever but in the end she nodded. "Sure, why not?" She flashed her pretty smile at him again.

"Woah um, woah yeah okay, you know… there's this great café I know of."

**IT IS FINALLY OUT OF MY SYSTEM AND I CAN SLEEP IN PEACE NOW.**

**I have the plot all laid out and I can't wait to write it all down haha. There are going to be troubles, misunderstandings and **_**loads **_**of Hans in the coming chapters XD. Okay, I'm not sure about the Hans but you get my drift.**

**If you haven't realized it yet this story is following older!Hiccup.**

**So what do you guys think? Am I going too fast? Let me know in your review. **


End file.
